Ser fuerte
by alondra130
Summary: "Llorar no significa ser debil, sino que llevas mucho tiempo siendo fuerte", una persona fuerte debe aparentar ser feliz aunque por dentro no lo sea, consolar cuando lo necesite y creer en lo perdido. Elsa ah sido demasiado fuerte toda su vida, ahora que Hans le propone matrimonio volvera a sentir miedo, solo que no olvidemos que alguien fuerte, tambien puede enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

_Ser fuerte_

"_Es irradiar felicidad aunque no lo sientas así"_

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana lentamente cada una era más pequeña que la anterior, caían sin ningún contratiempo ni prejuicio parecía una carrera para ver quien resbalaba más rápido, Elsa las miraba con atencion como si fuese lo mas entretenido del mundo y asi era para ella, la platinada coloco su mano en la ventana despues su cuerpo se recargaria por completo en ella. Sus ojos azules dejaban caer amargas lagrimas las cuales descendian por sus sonrosadas mejillas, el ruido de la lluvia ocultaban los pequeños sollozos que salian de su boca, Elsa vestia un elegante vestido color azul turquesa con un escote pronunciado dejando ver por completo sus hombros, los cuales debajo de ellos se apreciaban unas mangas del mismo color pero transparentes, en su cintura se apreciaba un cinto decorado con brillos plateados.

Su cabello extrañamente suelto y rizado llevando unicamente un broche en forma de flor tambien plateado, aretes pequeños del mismo color que el broche, cualquiera que la viera quedaria hechizado por lo hermosa que lucia, algo que ella no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y esperaba no fuera posible, su llanto se dio por acabado cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo secandose las lagrimas con la palma de su mano, no fue nadie mas que Anna la quien entro lucia un maravilloso vestido verde esmeralda, su escote no era tan pronunciado, no llevaba mangas pero si guantes de un tono mas claro, su cabello estaba peinado en una media cola el resto lo llevaba rizado como Elsa.

-los invitados acaban de llegar Elsa-le informo Anna

-esta bien-respondio sencillamente y sin emocion aparente, por lo que Anna la miro con tristeza.

-Elsa, se que no quieres hacer esto como yo, pero por favor haz un esfuerzo por lo menos por mi-pidio tomando a su hermana por lo hombros.

-recuerdame ¿Por qué lo hacemos?-pregunto casi desesperada, Anna formo una diminuta sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

-necesitamos la alianza de las Islas del Sur, ambas sabemos que Arendelle tiene ningun problema economico o con algun reino-susurro-pero desde que Hans difamo sobre tus poderes, el rey amenazo con atacarnos si no perdonaban la falta de su hijo menor-termino de explicar.

-¿Y porque eso significa comprometerme?-reclamo casi al borde del llanto Elsa aferrandose al abrazo de Anna.

-solo fue una propuesta-Anna acaricio suavemente su cabello-deseo que se le ocurra otra cosa menos esa-confeso tambien al borde del llanto.

Y despues de que las cosas se calmaran en Arendelle; Elsa recibio una carta de las Islas del Sur, el padre de Hans practicamente la estaba amenazando con atacar su reino si no tenian una alianza. Elsa quiso razonar amablemente pero al parecer el rey no pensaba hacerlo, los consejeros reales tambien intentaron hacerlo, mas el resultado fue el mismo. Lo que le devolvio el miedo a la Reina fue la propuesta del mismo principe; su mano en matrimonio.

-soy muy joven para casarme-suspiro Elsa.

-tienes 21 años-contesto la princesa-ademas no te casaras con el maldito de Hans-se alejo un poco de Elsa mirandola tiernamente.

-eso espero-exclamo Elsa con la mirada en el suelo.

-ven, debemos ir al baile-le dijo Anna tomandola de la mano, la platinada sabia el mensaje de ella trataba de darle animos algo que urgentemente necesitaba-te ves hermosa-la alago.

-lo que menos queria era darle una razon al principe Hans de escojerme como esposa-revelo tristemente, ese dia pensaba usar otro vestido uno no tan llamativo como el que llevaba puesto, sin embargo Gerda le dio por error el que tenia.

-no te dejare sola con el-prometio Anna llevando su mano a su pecho.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto.

-lo juro-le sonrio y con eso ambas caminaron fuera de la habitacion, recoriendo los pasillos hasta adentrarse al gran salon.

.

.

.

La decoracion de verdad que era fascinante incluso algunos invitados llegó a felicitar a los sirvientes quienes orgullosamente les daban las gracias cortesmente, las hermanas no tardaron en entrar.

-¡La reina Elsa! Y ¡La princesa Anna de Arendelle!-anuncio Kai a los invitados.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia mientras recibian a los invitados, despues de unos minutos Elsa reconocio casi inmediatamente al rey de las Islas del Sur.

-Buenas noches, majestades-saludo el rey Klauss su imagen resaltaba aun hombre sobervio, ambicioso y serio su apariencia constaba con su cabello castaño rogizo, un bigote que no favorecia en nada a su expresion, era alto y espalda ancha hacia imaginar que era fuerte.

-Buenas noches-dijeron las dos seriamente.

-Su majestad, es un gusto volver a verla-dijo galantemente Hans.

-desearia decir lo mismo-expreso la joven reina con los ojos entrecerrados, Anna reprimio una risita por la contestacion de Elsa.

-dejeme decirle que hoy se ve hermosa-alago ganandose una mirada severa de ella.

-gracias-contesto cortante.

Anna tuvo que fingir que tosia para liberar las ganas de reir.

-¿Podria permitirme esta pieza, majestad?-pregunto Hans.

-lo siento, pero yo no bailo-se disculpo Elsa contando los segundos para alejarse de el y su padre, miro de soslayo a Anna quien al parecer se habia ido con Kristoff.

-"_Gracias por tu ayuda hermana"_-penso mirandola esperando que volteara a verla.

-Su majestad…-Hans le ofrecio su brazo, la joven iba a negarse de no ser por las miradas de desaprobacion de los demas invitados y no teniendo otra opcion a pesar de no querer tener ningun contacto con el ni el que la tocara, tuvo que aceptar.

-¿Por qué dudo?-bromeo divertido mientras caminaba junto con ella alrededor del salon, Elsa no se molesto en mostrar su desagrado al estar con el-por lo menos finga una sonrisa, se ve en sus ojos que le asusto mi propuesta majestad, pero finga sonreir no por mi sino por Anna-señalo con la mirada a la princesa quien reia naturalmente junto con Kristoff y Olaf.

-mi hermana sabe mi desagrado,principe Hans-contesto tanjentemente.

-no hay necesidad de ser tan grosera-bufo.

-con usted si-comento la Reina.

La cena dio inicio todos los invitados no tardaron en sentarse, Elsa se sento en su respectivo lugar y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala broma Hans se sento junto a ella.

-¿Realmente era necesario sentarse junto a mi?-pregunto notablemente molesta Elsa.

-no, pero debido a mi propuesta debo hacerlo-dijo sonriendo ironicamente.

-el papel de "principe encantador"no funcionara conmigo-esas palabras fueron directo al orgullo del pelirrojo.

-¿Disculpe?

-nada-la ojiazul lo ignoro la cena entera y de vez en vez miraba a Anna la cual le daba miradas consoladoras ella era su amiga,confidente, consejera solo Anna la animaba en esas situaciones como lo hacia ella tambien; tantos años separadas solo por miedo a lastimarla y ahora tal como siempre debio ser; eran inseparables.

Despues de dar concluida la cena la musica volvio a escucharse y los invitados volvieron a bailar, entre ellos Kristoff junto con Anna y Olaf bueno "bailaba"lo que en realidad eran movimientos extraños ganandose unas risas de los nobles.

-Asi que…-comenzo Hans-¿Es verdad que ese muñeco lo hizo usted?-pregunto curiosamente el principe mientras observaba al muñeco.

-Olaf-corrigio Elsa-su nombre es Olaf.

-vaya nombre-bromeo-¿ese es el montañes con el que sale Anna?

-su nombre es Kristoff

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina, si me permite decirle, da la impresión que solo utiliza a Anna para su conveniencia propia-dijo burlonamente.

-que curioso, se describio asi mismo-enfatizo la reina recordandole el incidente hace tiempo.

-¡Ya me canso!-exclamo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella lo escuchara-eh sido muy paciente y tolerante con usted majestad, y lo unico que ha hecho el tiempo que lleva el baile es rechazarme-hasta Elsa debia admitir que no pudo evitar asustarse ante su reclamo pero recordando las amenazas de su padre y su propuesta simplemente fruncio el entreceño.

-mire principe Hans, usted deberia estar ahora mismo en prision cumpliendo una condena-lo enfrento con la frente en alto-desgraciadamente muchos nobles exigian mas pruebas para hacerla cumplir, si permiti que conservara su titulo y no lo arrestasen fue porque su padre me amenazo con atacar mi reino-exclamo furiosa sin perder la elegancia y sensatez que poseia no se dejaria intimidar tan facilmente por personas como el y su padre.

Iba a protestas mas no encontro palabras.

-Asi que ,no puede decirme nada sobre mi trato con usted-finalizo Elsa pero antes de dar siquiera un paso el ojiverde la tomo del brazo. Ofendida abrio su boca para reclamarle lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el rey Klauss camino hasta ellos.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto el hombre mirando el brazo de su hijo agarrando el de Elsa.

-si, todo bien-contesto Hans-¿Verdad, majestad?

Elsa lo miro con recentimiento.

-si-suspiro resignada-todo bien

-padre, su majestad y yo iremos a tomar aire fresco

Esas palabras la alarmaron ¡No!, no deseaba estar a solas con el, rapidamente en un acto de desesperacion fijo su vista a su hermana esperando que volteara y cumpliera su juramento, pero nunca llego la mirada.

-de acuerdo hijo-sonrio el rey.

Y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada salio con Hans hasta el valcon el mismo al que fue con Anna tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

"_Es consolar cuando necesitas consuelo"_

Bien dicen lo que mal empieza mal termina, ese caso no fue la excepcion despues de llegar al valcon Elsa se solto del agarre de el.

-¡No tiene derecho a sacarme asi!-reclamo la platinada.

-talvez no lo tenga, pero ahora me escucharas-exclamo en un tono que asusto la por completo.

-ya le dije que no me interesa su propuesta-afirmo.

-deberia interesarle

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-como sabra llegara un punto en la que le exigan un heredero, y no creo que quiera casar a su hermana con algun extraño solo por cumplir, ambos sabemos que Anna no desea ser reina por lo que usted majestad, debera casarse-explico Hans seriamente mientras Elsa lo miraba, sabia que tenia razon no toda la vida esperarian a que se casara tambien sabia que su hermana no deseaba gobernar, ella queria ser libre y practicamente huia ante la mencion del tema.

-las leyes han cambiado

-no todas-Hans sonrio satisfecho-el reino de Arendelle tengo entendido que hasta ahora no ah tenido ningun problema,pero…-comienza a rodearla-…ah pensado en lo que pasaria si ¿El comercio disminuye? O ¿Una guerra entre otro reino?, seamos honestos para eso necesitara una alianza con un reino lleno de poder-las palabras de Hans habian sido utilizadas extremadamente bien y estaban al parecer haciendo efecto en ella-el reino de mi padre califica para eso debido a que elimino cualquier contacto con su socio comercial mal cercano Weselton-eso fue lo que necesito para que la joven comenzara a ponerse nerviosa.

Y aunque odiase admitirlo el tenia razon ¿Qué haria si alguien mas atacase Arendelle?o¿La economia se fuera a la quiebra?, Elsa a pesar de estar al tanto de cada cosa de su reino jamas imagino aquello.

-Como usted sabra yo deseo ser rey, uno bueno puede confirmarlo porque el dia de su coronacio, y Anna fue a buscarla quede a cargo del reino la situacion se manejo bien-Elsa miro a otra parte no queriendo reconocer que tenia razon-le di hospitalidad a sus subditos, reparti mantas entre todos…-la sonrisa de el se torno sombria llegando a ser escalofriante para ella.

-suponiendo que lo que dice es cierto y yo acepto su propuesta ¿Quién me asegura que protejera a mi reino?—pregunto desconfiada, Elsa no era tonta y el lo sabia.

-pongame a prueba-se acerco a ella _demasiado_ cerca.

-si llegase a casarme lo haria con alguien mas-lanzo friamente.

Hans solto una carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto indignada.

-su testarudez-rio-majestad esa actitud provoca mi gracia-señalo el.

-no me dejo manipular

-eso es admirable-dijo galante tocando el cabello de Elsa, quien se sintio extrañamente incomoda.

-¿Qué hace?-exclamo Elsa sintiendose cada vez mas incomoda de lo normal,la cercania del principe era asfixiante.

-hueles delicioso-dijo cerca de su cuello oliendo su aroma.

-¡Alejese!-gruño entre dientes.

-no-dijo sencillamente-necesito probar algo

-Principe Hans hemos tardado demasiado-agrego esperando a que se alejara-si no volvemos se preocuparan.

-ese es el punto-señalo tomandola por la cintura impidiendole moverse.

-¡Suelteme!-exigio Elsa.

-se supone que no es bien visto que un hombres y una mujer esten solas-dijo retoricamente.

-pues, mirenos a usted y a mi, dando practicamente un espectaculo mientras los invitados estan seguramente preguntandose donde estamos-murmuro frustrada.

-Vaya, se ve que lo hace-sonrio ironicamente-mayormente su hermana.

-Anna se preocupa por mi, como yo de ella-la defendio mientras forcejeaba.

-si, claro-rio-entonces respondame ¿Por qué no la alejo de mi? Pude ver la desesperacion en su rostro por que la viera y se la llevara-esas palabras fueron directamente al corazon de la soberana.

-no me miro-excuso.

-mientras reia con el montañes ese-puntualizo-admitalo Anna no se preocupa por usted-dijo sonriente tomando del menton de Elsa juntando sus labios, moviendo sus labios sin delicadeza dandole un brutal y apasionado beso.

-¡Auch!-se quejo el alejandose de la joven-me mordiste-dijo Hans con el labio ensangretado.

-insolente-especto Elsa con los labios hinchados.

-es gracioso, justamente me imagine lo que pudo hacer, literalmente todo-rio el con la mano en su labio-una bofetada, utilizando su poder para congelarme, incluso una patada, nunca se me paso por la cabeza esto-comento notablemente divertido por aquello.

-usted es un sinico-reclamo.

-jamas pense que Elsa la famosa "Reina de la nieves"-enfatizo burlonamente-fuese una fierecilla en el fondo, realmente me sorprendio que me mordiera y con fuerza dejeme decirle-llevo su mano su chaqueta, sacando un pañuelo y se limpiaba el labio.

-no me ofenda-exigio furiosa.

-a eso me refiero, ninguna mujer que eh besado ah actuado de esa manera-puntualizo mirandola sonriente-y dejeme confesarle algo esa cualidad me es atrayente-los ojos azules de ella se abrieron.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto.

-A mi me aburren las mujeres que son delicadas y gentiles-comenzo-las mujeres que son fuertes, amables pero con un lado protector, elegantes, valientes sin dejarse intimidar por nadie y sobre todo salvajes-se acerco a ella-son las mujeres que me atraen.

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto algo curiosa.

-Bueno, Elsa si me permites, tu tienes esas cualidades eres fuerte sin dejar de tener un lado amable, valiente por atreverte a atacarme y pocas personas lo hacen-dijo arrogante-y salvaje por lo que me hiciste-señalo su labio.

-eso fue en defense propia-se defendio la soberana.

-aun asi, no retiro lo dicho-se atrevio a tocar de manera poco caballerosa su hombro-eres el tipo de mujer que me atrae-susurro en su cuello.

-¡Alejese de mi, degenerado!-grito sintiendo como Hans la volvia a acorrarlar.

-quiero probar otro punto-dijo besandola nuevamente.

-suelteme-grito empujandolo, no permitiria esa falta de respeto hacia ella.

-como dije, la reina de las nieves es una fiera por dentro-se rio galantemente-solo falta provocarla.

-por favor-susurro evitando verlo –lleveme adentro, Anna de seguro estara preocupada-pidio la joven.

Con una sonrisa albina Hans le ofrecio su brazo nuevamente, sin demorar un solo segundo lo acepto intentando no congelarlo en ese instante, los pasillos le parecieron eternos y lo ocurrido momentos atrás no favorecian ni la sus pensamientos solo analizaba las palabras del sureño y ¿Si era verdad? ¿Y si, Anna se preocupara realmente por ella? En solo pensar que no acudio en su auxilio, una sensacion extraña invadio su pecho sintiendose de algun modo traicionada por su hermana.

Justo al pisar el gran salon Hans la rodeo posesivamente de la cintura, abrio sus labios dispusta a quejarse y como si le hubiese leido el pensamiento unio sus labios a los de la soberana. Aun con los ojos abiertos Elsa miro las intensas miradas de aceptacion, ternura y satisfaccion de los invitados ante un acto tan cercano, Anna quien siguiendo las miradas de los demas nego con el ceño fruncido a su hermana mayor, este acto fue seguido por Kristoff, Olaf la miraba preocupado.

Fue ahí donde recordo las palabras del sureño.

"_¿Por qué no la alejo de mi?, admitalo Anna no se preocupa por usted"_

¡BASTA! No podia soportarlo mas, alejo al principe si nadie pudo defenderla ella misma lo haria. Su mano choco contra la mejilla de Hans volteandole el rostro, no queriendo ver su reaccion corrio lejos del salon, sin importarle nada.

_**Esta es una pequeña historia que no tardara mas de 2 o tres capitulos, inspirada en una cancion y sorprendentemente no pude sacarmela de la cabeza. La historia se basa en el punto de vista de Elsa, a pesar de todo nunca dejamos de sentir miedo y creo que Elsa es un gran ejemplo de una persona fuerte, alejada del mundo, incomprendida con el unico anhelo de ser libre y feliz.**_

_**Bueno aunque no me gusto la forma de actuar de Hans, dejenme decirles que francamente lo entiendo ser ignorado por tus padres y doce hermanos mayores casi toda la vida es comprensible su manera de ser, todos necesitamos amor y ser escuchados. Dejenme decirles que aunque suene ridiculo de alguna manera me identifico con Elsa; ella a estado desde su infancia sola, sin la posibilidad de tener un amigo que la escuche, y sentir miedo de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y su verdadero ser.**_

_**No los aburro mas jejeje, ojala les guste. Bye, besos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Es creer en lo perdido"_

¡! Elsa! ¡-grito Anna corriendo tras su hermana, logro atraparla tomándola del brazo-¿Podrías decirme lo que paso ahí adentro? ¡! Acabas de escapar de Hans!¡-recrimino la menor.

La albina furiosa se soltó del agarre

-y ¿Que esperabas que hiciera?-pregunto molesta.

-El rey Klaus está furioso-señalo intentando calmarse.

-a mi no me importa-exaspero con fuerza.

-Debería importarte, tu sabias la importancia de esta alianza-le recordó Anna sorprendida por la actitud de Elsa, y aunque ella posiblemente desconfiara, Anna tanto como ella no deseaba esa alianza.

-Por lo visto Hans tenia razón-murmuro algo dolida-nunca te has preocupado por mi-aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la menor, no reconocía a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Elsa…

-¡! Dejame en paz! ¡-exclamo mientras huía nuevamente.

Anna solo miro correr a su hermana hasta perderla de vista, no se dio cuenta que lejos de donde estaba, Hans miraba satisfecho la escena mientras sostenia con la mano una copa de vino.

.

.

.

Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho"_Al mal tiempo, buena cara", _debias sonreir y mostrar entusiasmo ante los peores momentos, funcionaba literalmente, sin embargo nuestra amada soberana hayaba fuera de lugar ahora necesitaba estar sola como siempre lo estuvo desde su infancia.

Lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas enrojecidas, mas sus ojos tan azules como el mar transmitian tristeza, una rafaga del viento acaricio su rostro melancolico provocando que sus cabellos sueltos danzaran lentamente, moviendose a su ritmo, y asi, abrazandose asi misma apreto sus ojos repimiendose por ser tan debil e ingenua; alejo aquellos pensamientos negando olimpicamente con la cabeza.

En una fraccion de segundo, y sin darse cuenta camino hasta llegar al valcon que daba la vista del reino, sin pensarlo subio con cuidado a la baranda, dejo que el viento golpeara nuevamente su rostro bañado en lagrimas dandose cuenta sobre una cosa, ya no podia seguir con la misma farsa. ¿Cuál farsa? La misma que seguia con una falsa sonrisa todos los dias, la que comenzo desde niña ordenandose asi misma dos cosas: _resistir y aguantar_. Algo que ya no podia hacer, toda persona tienen un limite y el de ella ya se habia quebrado.

-Elsa…-murmuro una voz familiar.

-Olaf-exclamo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te oi llorar,y no me gusta, decidi seguirte para comprobar si estabas bien-dijo el muñeco, como siempre totalmente ajeno a las circunstancias.

-yo..yo…estoy bien Olaf, solo quise tomar aire-mintio forzando una sonrisa.

-no tienes porque fingir conmigo-advirtio dulcemente-se por lo que estas pasando, podras engañar a Anna y Kristoff pero a mi no-confeso Olaf ayudandola a bajar cuidadosamente.

-yo…-el la interrumpio.

-Has pasado por muchas cosas, Elsa-insistio Olaf-eh visto como las callas sin darte la oportunidad de desahogarte.

-es verdad-asintio la albina.

-y ¿Crees que esta bien?-pregunto-entre mas callamos nuestro dolor, mas grande se hace.

-si-murmuro.

-pero, la mas dañada serias tu misma, aguantarias tu sufrimiento, sin saber que con ello lo incrementas hasta el punto de querer explotar y llorar amargamente-dijo Olaf-al final tu sufririas mucho mas.

-¿Qué?-susurro Elsa confundida.

-Elsa, eres mi amiga, te quiero y…-tomo las manos de ella aunque las suyas solo fueran palos-…lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir-le sonrio.

-solo quiero ser feliz-sollozo la joven.

-Pues esfuerzate por serlo Elsa, lo mereces mas que nadie-dijo Olaf.

-tienes razon-asintio levemente-me esforzare para ser feliz-sonrio esta vez con sinceridad-ya fue suficiente de tanto sufrimiento-se limpio las lagrimas con la palma de su mano mientras Olaf se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo, el cual correspondio.

-te quiero Elsa-dijo el muñeco de nieve.

-yo tambien te quiero Olaf-contesto sonriendole.

-Lindo cuadro-expreso una voz cerca de ellos. Ambos amigos giraron sus rostros encontrandose al principe de las Islas del sur, recargado en la pared con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sostenia una copa.

-Principe Hans-dijo Elsa.

-Olaf amiguito, la princesa Anna te esta buscando dice que necesita ayuda-informo Hans sin mirarle.

-no soy tu amigo-expreso Olaf, Elsa lo miro alegre, ese muñeco si que era un enigma.

-sera mejor que vallas, Anna dijo que era urgente-insistio Hans, Olaf le dirigio una mirada a Elsa preguntandole casi con ella ¿Si iba a estar bien?, la albina capto el mensaje y asintio sonriendole calidamente, el muñeco se fue dando pequeños saltos y cantando ocasionandole una risa a la soberana.

-lo estimas demasiado-afirmo Hans.

-es mi amigo-corrigio Elsa abandonando su sonrisa mirando severamente-¿Desea decirme algo?-pregunto.

-Creo que seria mas bien informarte-el tono era malicioso-su repentina e innecesaria huida dejo perplejos a los presentes-señalo mientras movia la copa que traia en manos, la accion lo hacia ver mucho mas manipulador.

-¿Qué deseaba?-exclamo ofendida-acaso queria que lo dejara besarme y agarrarme como si fuera suya-Hans lanzo una mirada despectiva dandole por entendido algo, si, esperaba eso.

-Solo hize lo que creia conveniente-llevo la copa hasta sus labios bebiendo un sorbo-es normal que un hombre corteje a una mujer-puntualizo.

-¡!Nunca eh permitido tal cosa!¡-replico ella apretando ambos puños.

-tampoco es necesario ponerse asi-rio Hans colocandose frente a la ojiazul, sus ojos verdes recorrieron velozmente a la joven, examinandola detenidamente; Poseia y debia admitirlo un irresistible cuerpo, su cintura era pequeña, sus curvas bien definidas, con el vestido que tenia puesto dejaba ver una generosa parte de su pecho, no era demasiado "grande" como otras mujeres pero era si en cierta forma atrayente. Otra cosa que debia admitir : Elsa es una mujer muy atractiva y bella.

La joven se dio cuenta de aquello, apenada cruzo ambos brazos.

-Podria dejar de mirarme-pidio mirandolo molesta.

-¿Acaso es culpa mia?-empezo Hans en un tono sarcastico-un hombre no se resiste ante los encantos de una dama-las mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo por furia, ¿Qué traia entre manos?, lo sentia si sonaba impropia pero Hans es un completo idiota.

-no diga nada mas-lo callo Elsa.

-¡Ups! Toque un nervio-rio galante-la "fiereccilla"se esta revelando.

Los puños se le cerraron fuertemente, queria intentar controlarse, no debia perder el control.

-deje de llamarme asi-dijo furiosa.

-solo digo la verdad "_Fierecilla"-_entono sensualmente acercandose, por inercia Elsa retrocedio hasta sentir el brazo imponente del sureño rodearle la cintura con fuerza.

-¡Suelteme!-exhalo asustada.

-Veamos, mira nada mas; una reina mostrando su belleza, un principe,los invitados adentro y el valcon esta oscuro, ambos estamos absoluta y completamente _solos_-enfatizo venenosamente-piensalo, podriamos hacer ese tipo de "cosas sucias"sin ser molestados-sugirio cerca de su oido.

Furiosa e indignada por tal peticion intento apartarse.

-Dejeme ir-dijo.

-piensalo Elsa-los labios estaban muy cerca de su cuello, llegando a rozarlo ocasionandole un escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo-algun dia tendras que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no, ahora?.

-talvez lo haga-dijo tanjente-pero no, con el hombre que deseo matarme y engaño a mi hermana-no iba a dejarse intimidarse.

-Oh Elsa...Sigues sentida por eso, vamos deja el pasado atrás…

-No se olvida tan facilmente-murmuro mas para si misma.

-deberia hacerlo-dijo el llevando su mano hasta la espalda de ella acariciandola de una forma poca decente.

Asustada y no sabiendo que hacer, utilizo sus poderes; formo una bola de nieve aventandozela directamente en el rostro. Tampoco permitiria ser humillada nuevamente, aprovechando la distraccion del principe camino rapidamente quiso abrir las puertas pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo: estas estaban desesperadas.

-Nisiquiera lo intentes-hablo Hans-despues de que el muñeco de nieve se fuera, me tome la molestia en trabarla-Elsa ahora estaba llena de miedo, los nervios fueron evidentes pues el hielo comenzo a hacerse presente. Su ensismamiento duro el tiempo suficiente, hasta que sintio como Hans la agarraba por atrás, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de hacer nada, porque simplemente sintio que Hans le ponia un pañuelo en la boca, no supo que tenia, cuando quiso hacer algo todo se volvio oscuro.

.

.

.

Anna no podia creer lo que habia pasado momentos atrás, su hermana creia que no le importaba en lo absoluto, ¿De donde habra sacado eso? Pensaba Anna mientras caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

-Por favor Anna, calmate-pidio Kristoff sentado en una silla.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-grito Anna provocandole un susto breve a Kristoff-Elsa piensa que no me preocupo por ella.

-pero que dices, tu quieres a Elsa-exclamo el rubio tratando de calmarla.

-dicelo a ella-dijo algo sentida.

-seguramente lo dijo sin pensar-trato de animarla.

-no lo se, Kristoff…Sonaba tan segura y francamente temo…-un pequeño chillido salio entre sus labios, las palabras dichas por Elsa la dejaron anonada y triste. Acababa de recuperarla despues de tantos años y la estaba perdiendo por una ridicula idea.

Kristoff la envolvio entre sus brazos.

-toda estara bien-le comento Kristoff.

-no quiero perderla…-sollozo-…no de nuevo…

Una admosfera llena de melancolia se creo aquellos instantes, las palabras alentadoras del rubio no animaban a Anna, pero ambos olvidaban un diminuto detalle ese momento.

¿Dónde estaba la "Reina de las nieves"?

.

.

.

Empieza a abrir ambos ojos, siente el trabajo que le esta costando hacerlo, los siente cansados mas termina con su lavor, intenta observar; no puede su vista es nublosa ocasionandole un breve mareo llevando ante tal acto su mano hasta su frente, cierra un momento los ojos concentrandose en desvanecer aquel mareo, este desaparece. Los abre por segunda ocasión, ahora ve con perfecta claridad, mirando unicamente el techo pintado de azul; cae en cuenta que estaba acostada.

Se levanta y observa que esta en su habitacion, confusa se pregunta ¿Cómo llego ahí?, hizo memoria; su último recuerdo fue en el valcon, hablaba con Olaf animadamente y luego llego…

¡Hans!

Por supuesto ahora recordaba todo, Hans le habia puesto un pañuelo en la boca, solo Dios sabe que le habia puesto supuso que debio ser demasiado fuerte para dejarla inconsciente.

La puerta emite un sonido, ella gira ambos ojos buscando el causante; el entreceño se le frunce y empieza a sentir la ira recorriendole las venas.

-Veo que ya despertaste-Comento tranquilo como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

-Usted…-lo señala acusatoriamente-tuvo la osadia de dejarme inconsciente y eso es practicamente un secuestro.

El sureño sonrie sin preocupacion.

-¿Secuestro?-usa un tono inocente-eminencia, es una acusacion demasiado fuerte-camino unos pasos-yo solo la traje aquí.

-…colocandome un pañuelo dejandome inconsciente-replico Elsa.

-Pero, mis intenciones fueron buenas-ella enarco una ceja.

-y ¿Cuáles son?-pregunto.

En una fraccion de segundo, las manos de Hans la empujaron contra la cama dandole tiempo para colocarse encima de ella.

-hacerte mia-respondio Hans.

_**¿Qué tal? Decidi alargar un poco mas la historia, en el proximo capitulo no habra Lemon pero si habra un pequeño Hot entre estos dos jejeje, quise escribirlo en este capitulo pero queria dejarlos con la duda, si ya se soy mala XD.**_

_**Hasta la proxima.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Es saber perdonar, aunque no lo merezcan_"

Los latidos de su corazon sonaron ritmicamente impidiendole respirar debidamente, un escalofrio atravezo su cuerpo, era gracioso que eso le pasase. Solo limitaba a ver la mirada esmeralda recorrer su cuerpo haciendola experimentar una sensacion incomoda, reconocio desgraciadamente las fuertes manos de su opresor sobre sus manos impediendole moverse.

-¡NO¡-mustio consumida por el miedo.

-Nisiquiera intentes nada-advirtio melosamente Hans acortando la distancia entre ambos, rozo los labios de la joven.

-¡Alejate¡-grito Elsa sintiendo su falda elevarse hasta sus muslos, no tardo mucho en sentir las manos del sureño acariciandolas con descaro, forcejeo pero Hans era demasiado fuerte intento patearlo, empujarlo, todo en vano.

-Tu necesitas una alianza ¿No?-exhalo venenosamente-y yo estoy dispuesto a dartela.

-¡Jamas!-grito ella sacando el valor aunque sea para enfrentarlo.

Hans contemplo un momento los ojos de la soberana, noto el miedo pero destellaba la llama del coraje, _Admirable_ reconocio internamente. Por un momento, un segundo se vio asi mismo cuando sus hermanos lo intimidaban haciendole cosas, que no deseaba recordar, paso demasiado tiempo sintiendose solo, vulnerable, nunca escucho palabras de aliento, nunca conocio el amor de ambos padres ni el apoyo de hermanos: NO. Siempre estuvo solo como la escoria que le hacian sentir ser todos sus hermanos, por eso en sus años de estudio se dedico a ser el mejor, nunca desobedecio ni una orden, se preparo mejor que todos sus hermanos, sus conocimientos eran mayores, sus maestros y tutores llegaron a decirle que seria un gran rey. Todo eso lo logro solo, claro tambien lo debia al arte de la manipulacion, engañar, amenzar, intimidar, ganandose un poco de respeto por muchos excepto su familia. Ahora era un completo maestro en el tema.

Aprovechando el descuido, la platinado lo empujo lejos, con velocidad salio de la cama corriendo hasta la puerta, temblorosa intento abrirla.

-No lograras abrirla-afirmo Hans caminando hasta ella.

-¡No te acerques¡-advirtio elevando ambas manos, una sonrisa hizo presencia en el jovial rostro del ojiverde.

-Adelante-dijo despreocupado-congelame.

Confiado lanzo con fuerza sus manos esperando que de estas, aparecieran copos de nieve pero…No salio nada.

-¿Pero que…?-formulo confundida mirando ambas manos.

-Antes de que despertaras, inyecte un suero que apago tus poderes-hablo-es temporal.

No,no,no y ¡NO¡, sus poderes no podian apagarse y menos en este momento, piso el suelo el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Dejame!-exclamo cuando Hans la capturo cargandola sobre su hombro, este sintio los golpes dados por ella en su espalda, claramente no le dolian-¡Bajame inmediatamente¡-musito.

-con gusto-dijo depositandola sobre la cama.

Elsa lo observo con furia y recentimiento.

-Ahora veras que no esto no es un juego-señalo quitandose la chaqueta seguida por su camisa, las lanzo lejos antes de colocarse nuevamente encima de la soberana, quien temblaba a causa del miedo ocasionado. Vio las intenciones de Elsa en gritar, actuando rapido estampo sus labios sobre los de ella. El forcejeo no falto, Elsa claramente no daria su brazo a torcer, movio sin delicadeza sus labios besandola brutalmente. Pasaron unos escasos segundos cuando pronto se entendio cuenta sobre algo; Elsa habia dejado de luchar, completamente inmovil. Sintiendo extrañez ante tal actitud por la albina se alejo unos centimentros de su rostro, la imagen que contemplo lo dejo perplejo; los ojos azules de Elsa estaban empeñados en lagrimas cristalinas bajando impetuosamente por sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, _Inocencia_ fue lo que reflejaban los ojos de la platinada, la imagen mas… ¿Timida? Sin duda que habia presenciado de la Reina.

-¿Qué?-musito sin usar el tono sarcastico y venenoso anteriormente utilizado.

-su…sueltame…-pidio entre sollozos mirandolo.

-Elsa…

-Por favor-dijo nuevamente-dejame ir, por favor

Un sentimiento extraño inundo su pecho tras verla tan; Asustada, vulnerable y sobretodo conocio aquella faceta de ella, la actitud segura, serena y tranquila no eran nada mas que una mascara ocultando a una reina con miedos como todo ser humano.

-Esta bien-susurro alejandose de ella, tomo su chaqueta y camisa colocandoselas inmediatamente despues de haberselas colocado miro a la soberana Elsa se habia movido aun rincon de la cama, su expresion no reflejaba otro sentimiento que no fuera miedo, abrazando sus piernas cercanas a su pecho. No dijo nada unicamente abrio la puerta y salio de ahí dejando a una soberana sola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa salio temprano de sus aposentos utilizando el vestido diseñado por si misma, sabia que era demasiado temprano pues nadie se encontraba despierto aun, hecho una mirada rapida aun reloj cercano eran las 7.15 am. Madrugo pero no podia volver a conciliar el sueño ir directamente al jardin, ni lenta ni peresoza giro sobre sus talones para llegar a su destino, los pasillos a esa hora no emitian ruido alguno la beatitud amena era agradecida, los invitados partieron la noche anterior y respecto a Anna no habia hablado con ella despues de su huida, solo esperaba que no le preguntara nada unicamente queria olvidar todo lo sucedido anoche. La peor decepcion y experiencia vivida en sus veintiun años, ¿Decepcion? Anna no la protegio, ¿Experiencia? Hans intento sobrepasarse con ella, pensarlo siquiera le provocaban un escalofrio terrible y algo le decia que esa no seria la ultima vez.

Los deseos de llorar aparecieron justamente cuando recordo aquello aun sentia las manos del sureño tocar descaradamente sus muslos movio su cabeza en gesto negatorio. Aun recordaba como dejo de luchar mas no dejaba de imaginar lo que hubiese pasado, ¿Hans la hubiera tomado a la fuerza? ¿La hubiera hecho suya como dijo? Sin embargo otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

_¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

No era como si hubiese querido que pasara, ¡Al contrario!, solamente no comprendia su actitud compasiva, _"Tu necesitas una alianza ¿No? Y yo estoy dispuesto a dartela?" _Palabras venenosas dichas por el, ella habia dejado de luchar por miedo, nunca imagino que la dejara en paz aunque sea por ese momento, internamente le agradecia que no la tomara a la fuerza.

Alejo aquellos pensamientos, el dia parecia marchar bien hasta ahora aunque…

Por la noche Hans volveria a actuar indevidamente.

.

.

.

-Kristoff nos descubriran-murmuro Anna preocupada.

-No lo haran-intervino Kristoff comiendose hipoticamente los finos labios color rosa palido de la menor.

Sonidos extraños sonaban dentro de un rincon del castillo, cortesia de la pareja, dichosos serian si nadie pasara por ahí. Kristoff tenia a Anna acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared dedicandose a besarla salvajemente, y ella como toda chica "curiosa"se dejaba llevar emitiendo uno que otro gemido placentero. Si Elsa viera brochonosa imagen pegaria el grito al cielo recriminandole "_Esa no es una actitud de una princesa_".

¡!Al comino si era o no¡! Ella amaba a Kristoff tanto como el a ella, la hacia reir, la escuchaba, le levantaba los animos, aunque muchas veces el le dijera que no tenia que ofrecerle. Eso no le importaba a Anna, ella era y seria feliz con solo estar a su lado.

-Te amo-susurro sobre sus labios causandole una sincera sonrisa.

Le beso nuevamente antes de hablar.

-y yo a ti, Kristoff-confeso.

.

.

.

_**¡Lo siento! Tarde años en actualizar esta historia, termine el capitulo hoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre, incluire la participacion mas detallada de Anna y Kristoff, Olaf y otros personajes si.**_

_**Una cosa Hans no abusara de Elsa, si sera brusco pero bueno dentro de mi perspectiva de el, es un chico malo y como tal actuara como uno claro sin dejar de tener un lado digno de un principe.**_

_**Sin mas me despido, besos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mi camuflaje de felicidad se está borrando y no tengo fuerzas para pintarme otro"_

_**Manipulación, **_doce palabras comunes, Definición: _Se produce cuando un individuo o grupo de individuos ejerce una tentativa toma de control, sobre el comportamiento utilizando técnicas de persuasión o sugestión mental._ Objetivo preferentemente eliminar lo no útil, Hans Westergard la conocía perfectamente si no ¿Cómo lograría todo lo que ahora es? ¡Oh! Claro el era un completo manipulador ofendiendo a toda persona inferior según propias palabras de el, la manipulación cavia decir que era relacionada con la mentira, seducción y amenaza.

Coincidencia el hizo actos con esas palabras.

_**Mentira, **_fingió estar "enamorado" de Anna tiempo atrás.

_**Seducción**_, galante si Elsa estuviera presente.

_**Amenaza, **_dos opciones: Oh la Reina se casaba con él, oh atacaban su reino.

Y Hans sabía que Elsa preferiría lo primero.

-Demasiado susceptible—Opino colocando unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio—sin embargo...le resultaba interesante.

Su comportamiento anoche con ella, tal vez no fue el mejor, sí, eso lo admitía pero no significase estar arrepentido. Y es que ¡Maldición! Solo basto unas cuantas caricias para desearla, íntimamente. Algo hipotéticamente imposible si se tratase de "actos indecorosos" su último encuentro con una mujer fue hace dos años, pero si se tratase de su séptimo hermano Damián, ¡POR DIOS! .Ya la palabra _decencia_ no existía en su vocabulario, desde los cinco años Hans debía taparle los amoríos a Damián, por la razón de que su padre posiblemente lo castigaría severamente; otra seria que entre todos sus demás hermanos mayores, Damián era el único al que podría considerar y llamar _amigo_. Nunca lanzo comentario ofensivo, golpe o desprecio todo lo opuesto, fue únicamente él y solo él quien en estados de melancolía o frustración, llego inmediatamente a consolarlo darle ánimos. La relación de ambos era _hermano-amigo_ y muy agraciadamente unida, jamás creyó admitirlo pero Hans quería y respetaba a su hermano, quitando todos sus amoríos Damián era y es un buen hombre.

Y el mejor hermano que pudo tener.

Acaso menciono ¿Dos años sin estar, con una mujer?, Si, ese tiempo llevaba sin tocar la piel, acariciar, ni aspirar el cuerpo femenino hasta anoche, secuestro y intimido sensualmente presintiendo así obtener beneficios, mayor sorpresa se llevo acariciando descaradamente las piernas bien definidas de la soberana. Hasta anhelaba explorar mucho más, pero…las lágrimas, rastro de infinita inocencia en las pupilas teñidas de azul y el miedo de Elsa le advirtieron que debía parar. Dos años sin estar con una mujer, no desde que _ella…_

Empezaba a pisar "terreno prohibido" bastante tiempo tenia sin mencionarla, apretó los puños por instinto…_ella _es la causante de tener dos años sin tener un encuentro intimo, dos malditos años huyendo de cualquier mujer que lograra hacerlo sentir lo mismo que sintió por _ella. _Porque esa mujer dejo un gran hueco en el corazón del decimotercer príncipe…uno que lo dejaría marcado el resto de su vida, tanto daño le causo que incluso por vez primera sus hermanos mayores llegaron a temerle, mencionarla fue por un tiempo lo peor que se te podría ocurrir hacer.

Un recuerdo invadió su mente...

….

_-Te digo algo-dijo la joven._

_-si ¿Qué paso?-pregunto él._

_-estoy enamorada-Hans sonrió._

_-Así y ¿De quién?_

_-Su nombre es Hans Westergard-dijo alejándose de él—y lo amo._

_El sureño sonrió ampliamente_

_-te escucharan-dijo divertido._

_-pues que me escuchen—hablo la muchacha sonriendo._

_-vuelve aquí—Hans empezó a reír._

_-Te amo-gritaba-¡Hans Westergard te amo!_

…_._

Golpeo el escritorio tras recordarlo, ahora no, no necesitaba recordarla, mucho menos ahora. El pasado quedo atrás lucho mucho para curar esas heridas que _ella _provoco.

-amor…vaya estupides-escupio frustrado.

El amor ya no existía para él, pero a veces….la vida te deja muchas sorpresas en el camino.

.

.

.

.

-Olaf, podrías dejar de molestarme-pidió Kristoff fastidiado.

-¡Oye!-exclamo el muñeco en protesta—no tengo la culpa, de que no tengas el valor suficiente para pedirle matrimonio a Anna—acato Olaf mirándolo severo.

-¡No soy un cobarde!-bramo Kristoff ofendido obteniendo un levantamiento de ceja por parte de Olaf—simplemente no creo que sea el momento.

-Aja, como tampoco lo fue anoche cuando Anna y tú prácticamente estaban devorándose a besos—Bien tal vez fuera inocente pero no quiere decir ser un despistado—al menos demuestren su afecto en otro lugar.

Kristoff enrojeció.

-todavia no...Mejor darle tiempo al tiempo

-¡¿Cuánto mas?!—grito—hasta que alguien logre robartela.

-Obvio que no—contraataco Kristoff.

-Mira…-exaspero Olaf—tu amas a Anna o me equivoco.

-mas que a mi vida—respondio.

-¿Entonces?-Refunfuño—deja las excusas y pidele matrimonio—termino regañandolo.

-¿Y si no quiere?—la voz se entono nostalgica, el la amaba pero aun presentia ser el hombre equivocado.

El muñeco por acto seguido posiciono una de sus manos sobre el hombro del montañes. Casualmente es bien recibido ser bondadoso y Kristoff…Vaya que lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

_**Este cap, se lo dedico a Ana victoria gracias a ella actualize hoy y tal vez mañana. Puse las perspectivas de Hans y Kristoff para no hacer el fic tan tedioso ok.**_


End file.
